Konoha Private School: Junior Year!
by winns060
Summary: "Obsessive fan girls. New friends. Confusing relationships. Lots of singing and dancing on table tops. And crazy teachers…But hey that's high school for yah!" Yaoi: BoyxBoy don't like don't read


08/13/2012

**Konoha Private School: Junior Year**

"**Obsessive fan girls. New friends. Confusing relationships. Lots of singing and dancing on table tops. And crazy teachers…But hey that's high school for yah!" **

**Eventual Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, Neji x Tenten, Kiba x Hinata, Shikamaru x Temari, Shikamaru x Ino, Sakura x Lee**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! T_T **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

"Sasuke, it's good too see you. Come on in sweetie. " A tall woman with long red hair down to her waist announced, as she opened her front door, "I'm guessing you're here for Naruto?"

"Um yes actually." He said, smiling at his best friends mother.

"He's in the basement down stairs watching a musical with his sister." Kushina announced, shutting the front door.

"I didn't know that Haku was back in town?" Sasuke questioned.

"She arrived late last night, and immediately informed us that she will be moving back in to the house within the next week… apparently she prefers her own room rather than the dorm rooms at Konoha University." Kushina smirked.

"Hn… I'll go and see what they're up to." Sasuke said.

"Lunch will be ready in a half an hour, your welcome to join us if you want."

"Thanks Kushina." He exclaimed, walking to the back of the house taking the stairs. When he reached the basement door he heard what sounded like jazz music, grabbing the handle he pushed open the door.

"Been holdin' back for quite some time

and finally the moment's right. I love to make the

people stare. They know I got that certain savior faire."

Sasuke stood locked in place at the basement door, his mouth hanging open in shock, as he watched his best friend since first grade, gyrate his hips back and forth while singing along to Christina Aguilera's song Express from her new movie Burlesque… which appeared to be playing on the basements big screen tv.

"Fasten up. Can you imagine what would happen

if I let you close enough to touch. Step into the fantasy

you'll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why-"

Naruto continued to sing, and dance and was right in the middle of doing a 360 spin on his mother's new coffee table (with his older sisters complete approval he might add) when he spotted a familiar albeit shocked face in the door way, "Sasuke?" he said and promptly fell over, or rather tumbled off of the coffee table and on to the hard wood floor.

"Oh My God! Naruto!" a girl with dark hair screamed, running over to her brother.

"Shit… Dobe are you ok?" Sasuke called out also running to Naruto's aid.

"Naruto? Come on wake up…" Sasuke said concerned, kneeling next to the blonde lightly slapping his cheek. And when the idiot in question scrunched up his face, rolled on to his side and mumbled something that sounded a lot like _five more minutes mommy… _Sasuke let out a breath, leaned in close to the blonde as if to whisper to him, and yelled, "GET UP DOBE!" causing Naruto to screech and put his hand over his ears.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto barked looking over at his best friend, who seemed more than a little pissed off, "Whoa dude, what the hell is shoved up your ass?"

"Naruto?!" Haku scolded, quietly from behind her brother, just as Sasuke roughly pushed Naruto's back in to the ground, a hand on either side of his face trapping Naruto beneath him.

"Naruto… I have two very important questions for you. First where is your cell phone?" Sasuke asked, glaring down at Naruto.

"Up stairs in my room?" Naruto responded slowly, his answer making Sasuke's glare all the more intimidating.

"Of course it is. Second question what day is it?" Sasuke's glare continued.

"Sasuke what-?"

"Just answer the question."

"It's Saturday." Naruto squeaked, confused by the way his friend was acting.

"You are correct, and what was supposed to happen today?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know what you're talk-" Naruto stopped mid sentence, remembering that he was suppose to meet Sasuke for school shopping at nine this morning. Naruto gulped and looked the clock which read 12:31. "Oops." He whispered looking back at Sasuke, "Please!" he shouted shocking both Haku and Sasuke. "Don't Kill Me!" he shouted clinging to Sasuke's well toned frame as he begged.

Sasuke just stared down at his friend… "your such dobe."

"You know, guys. I like a good love scene as much as the next person. So don't get me wrong, watching the two of you reconfirming your 'relationship' is cute and all…" Haku started before Naruto could throw back an insult, drawing both boys attention, "But the _sexual _tensionbetween the two of you is just to much, so if you'll stop molesting each other, I have a movie to finish." Haku stated pointing her thumb at the television screen.

"Molest?"

"Sexual?"

Both boys blushed detaching them selves from one another.

Before either could make a comment on Haku's dry humor, Kushina called from the top of the stairs, "Lunch is ready come and get it!"

**Xxx Across town xxX**

"Hinata Hyuga, I've invited you here today to formally invite you to join the Cherry Blossom Ladies of Konoha Private School!" A curvy, red headed girl with glasses announced. "School starts in a week, and as Kohona High's leading ladies it is our duty to know absolutely everything about Kohona High's Hottest Guys!"

"First Up! Sasuke Uchiha number one hottest guy at Konoha High, Junior, age 16, birthday July 23, blood type AB, grade point average 4.12, Student council president two years in a row, also his family owns Sharingan a multi million dollar software company." Karin announced.

"Next up is Neji Hyuga second hottest, senior, age 17, birthday July 3rd, blood type O, grade point average 3.93, student council vice president, raised by his uncle who a very well know surgeon." Sakura said.

"Third is Gaara Sabaku, junior, age 16, birthday January 19, blood type AB, grade point average 3.97, Caption of the soccer team, his father is a very influential politician."

"And lastly we've got Shikamaru Nara, Junior, age 16, birthday September 22, blood type AB, grade point average 4.18, chess club, his parents a highly respected scientist." Ino smiled.

"As Cherry Blossoms it is our duty to become involved in their lives, it's the only way we can protect and care for our- I mean the schools most important students."

"But how Karin! We've been trying since eighth grade to get into their good graces, with no success." A tall girl with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail stated.

"Maybe you haven't Ino… I on the other hand have gotten to know not only 'Sasuke', but both Neji and Shikamaru as well." A pink haired girl proclaimed.

"Oh please Sakura, the only reason they even speak to you is because your on the student council with them. The fact that you've made even less progress with them than we have, while being required to talk to them on a regular basis is kind of pathetic." Ino called out, while picking at her nails in a bored manner.

"Oh shut up Ino Pig!" Sakura hissed.

"You first Forehead!" Ino shouted.

"Girls! Calm down! As painful as it is, none of us have made much progress, but I think I've got a solution… we'll get to them through their friends, there's one in particular that we need to learn as much as we can about." Karin declared.

"Who?" one of the other girls asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"But why? He's a total idiot?" Sakura said crudely.

"That's just it! I need to know why such a fool, would be so close with Kohona High's Four Hottest Guys." Karin stated. "It doesn't make sense."

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to get as much information about the boy as we can." Karin mumbled her eyes darting across the room, landing on Hinata. "Hinata, you're a T.A in the attendance office at school correct?" When Hinata nodded Karin continued, "When do you start?"

"I go in t-tomorrow to h-help organize and file." Hinata whispered shyly.

"Well then I need you to do something for me."

**Xxx Naruto's House xxX**

"Can you believe it! In a total of one week we'll officially be high school juniors." The lanky blonde with bright cerulean eyes shouted happily, jumping onto his onyx eyed friends' back causing him to drop to the bedroom floor. Scattering their shopping bags across the room.

"Yeah, yeah it's the highlight of my life." The dark haired teen smirked from beneath his blue eyed friend.

"Look Sasuke, I wanted to apologize I didn't mean to forget about our meeting this morning, things just got a little hectic once Haku arrived." Naruto smiled apologetically down at his friend.

"Your forgiven, next time just remember to keep your phone on you. I must have called you at least twenty times." Sasuke replied, "now get off me Naruto."

"Ah Sasuke teme your such a downer!" the whiskered boy whined, but moved off of Sasuke anyway.

"What ever usuratonkachi!" Sasuke chuckled, using his arms to prop him self into a sitting position. "Did you get your course schedule in the mail yet?"

"UH…" Naruto pondered, "yeah, I did." He said smiling goofily, making Sasuke snicker.

"That's great, really… want to show it to me?" Sasuke beamed as he watched Naruto nod then proceed to crawl on his hands and knee's to his desk. "how is it that some one with your intelligence can be such a dobe?" he asked jokingly.

"What can I say, I'm talented…" Naruto grinned over his shoulder then continued to ransack his desk, "Ah! Found it!" he shouted unfolding a white piece of paper, "ok, so on A days it looks like I'm taking AP Lit & Composition, then I have AP Calculus, after that Drama 1, then I have child services one. For my B day classes I have AP US History, Seal 2, Health Services one, and marketing. I'm also taking a zero period this year, coming in early as a member of the yearbook staff."

"How many credits is that?" Sasuke asked blinking.

"Ummm, nine." Naruto responded.

"Holy Shit!" Sasuke mumbled.

"You aren't kidding, and on top of it all I have to some how manage to keep my grades up." Naruto murmered dragging his hands across his face.

"What's your overall GPA?"

"4.28." Naruto announced thoughtfully.

"That means that you've passed every class with either an A or A+, dang Naruto when was the last time you got a B?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh god, um… I think seventh grade, worst time of my life."

"That's right didn't your mom ground you for couple of weeks?" Sasuke asked.

"Try a month…" Naruto growled, "Yeah never bring a bad grade into this house, I remember when Haku got an D back in eighth grade, not only was she grounded for three months but she also lost her allowance for nearly a

year."

"I don't think I'd be able to keep it up." Sasuke mumbled.

"Says the guy who's never gotten a B his entire life. I mean you're the frick'n golden child in this house, and you don't even live here." Naruto smirked. "you'd have a higher GPA than me if you weren't so lazy."

"I'd prefer to think of it as having a life outside of school work rather than, Lazy." Sasuke smirked.

"Pftt, I'll have a life after graduating from college." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke burst in to a fit of laughter.

"Anyway I got to get going. I'll meet up with you at the school tomorrow around 11:30am?" Sasuke said.

"What? Why are we going to school a week early?" Naruto asked yet again confused.

"Your on the student council this year remember? We are meeting up to organize everything before school starts." Sasuke smiled.

"Oh right… I'd forgot!" Naruto exclaimed smiling like a fool, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**So this isn't my first fan fiction, but I'm still fairly new at writing them, so if there's anything you think could use some work, or that you liked specifically, please let me know by reviewing… PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ **


End file.
